the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Up News
Breaking Up News is the seventh episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the seventh episode of season 1. Plot When a mysterious rumor spread about Bobby and Lori breaking up, the two head out to discovery who created this lie. Sumnary At the bodega, where Bobby is restocking the soda cans, three teenage girls approach Bobby and each asked him out on a date. He declines as he said he has a girlfriend, one of the girls showed a news article online on her phone that bobby and Lori broke up and now Bobby is single. Shocked to hear that Bobby called Lori to confirm if this is true. When Lori sees the article, she gave a loud scream (Loud enough to shatter her bedroom window) As she told Bobby to meet her at the rest stop ASAP. Later at the rest stop between royal woods and the big city, Lori and Bobby tries to figure out who created this rumor. Just then a group of Lori X Bobby fans apporach them and wondered if they are over but Lori repiled that they are still a couple. As the Lori X Bobby fans are relief, Lori knows how to find the person who made up this rumor. Later at the loud house Lori and Bobby are at Lisa's room where she used her to trace the address of the person who made up the article, unfortunately it turns out that it wasn't one person who made the article but with one person who lives in Royal Woods. Hearing that Bobby and Lori head off to the addresses to the person, who is revealed to be a 15 year old boy name Scott, who ran away out of his bedroom when he saw Bobby and Lori coming towards his home, only to be captured by them. As they were interrogating him, Lori threaten him by posting a photo of her kissing him on the cheek, and plan to send it online where the Lori X Bobby fans will find him and beat him up for that stunt. Scott then told them that he was bribed into helping make up that rumor, in exchange for a VIP pass for another loud house convention next year. As Lori and Bobby leave they discovered another article, this time saying that Lori is dating a college student named Hugh. Bobby couldn't believe what he read but Lori tried to tell him that he meant nothing to her, which Bobby even more and the two of them return back to the loud house, Where Lisa revealed that since the ones who wrote the rumor are all connected, there must be a mastermind behind it , so she has created the program that would trace the sourcing of the Mastermind, which is revealed to be at the studio, where are all the recording episodes of the loud house is being held. As Lori, Bobby and Lisa arrived at the studio, they made it into the building where they found the room where the Mastermind is, who was originally believed to be the producer of the show, but only to discover it was actually his assistant who was The Mastermind; a girl name Bridget who wanted revenge on Lori. Bridget revealed that she's Hugh's cousin and she wanted Revenge on Lori and her family for what they did to him. Turns out because of being chased by the sisters the dad and the pets, Hugh develop a phobia of blondes, brunettes, cats, dogs and birds, even seeing them will cause him to go into a fetal position. So she used her computer skills recruit other fans to help us spread this woman in exchange for VIP passes for the upcoming loud convention, she then created the rumor that Bobby and Lori broke up to make their fans angry, then created the rumor that she start dating Hugh so the Lori X Bobby fans and the just Bobby fans will turn their hatred towards her. Unfortunately for Bridget, Lisa recorded her confession and threaten to expose it to the fan base. Not wanting to be internationally hated, Bridget agreed to make a public apology to the fandom and admits she created the rumors, in which she is later fired from the studio. Later that night, As Bobby and Lori are having their date night, the Lori X Bobby fans are watching and happy that their ship has not sank but is instead sailing smoothly. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes